


Amare

by echo_in_the_darkness



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_in_the_darkness/pseuds/echo_in_the_darkness
Summary: Just a collection of one shots about Jyn and Cassian.





	Amare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on Ao3 so I hope you like! Leave a comment and kudos!<3

I woke up to Cassian's arms wrapped around me from behind. I smiled and turned around in his arms. The sunlight was pouring through the huge window in the Coruscanti apartment that we were staying in for two weeks while were recruiting for the Alliance.

"Oh to wake up like this every day." He commented and kissed my forehead.

"If we did I'm pretty sure we would never get out of bed." I smirked at him.

"Yes, I'm sure that will be a problem when we actually need to. However, we have" He looked over at the clock on our bedside table, "about two hour."

"We should probably start getting ready soon then." I said while getting up. He wrapped his arms tighter around me waist and pulled me flush against his chest. Our faces were centimeters apart and our foreheads were resting against one another's now.

"A littlw while longer." he pleaded. I sighed and resigned myself to lying there for another ten minutes. 

I laid there for about five minutes with my eyes closed, relaxing as Cassian was, until I felt a sneeze building up. I moved my arm up to cover my mouth as I sneezed. However, I gave no warning to Cassian who, unfortunately, had been so startled that he had fallen off of the bed. I rolled over to the side of the bed, laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. He glared up at me.

"You could have given some warning." He muttered, getting up.

"I'm sorry I didn't think it would scare you that bad." I had stopped laughing so hard by then. 

"Well at least we don't have to worry about being late now that I'm up." I grinned at him.

"See something good came of this." He chuckled and got up to get changed.


End file.
